The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to data transmission and rendering techniques to be implemented in a client-server system.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a typical client-server system 100, wherein the client device 102 and the server device 106 communicate with each other via the Internet 104.
In most Internet-based client-server systems, when a client process 102 desires specific information from a remote server (such as, for example, a web page), the client process transmits an HTTP request to the server 106 (via Internet 104), and the server responds by transmitting an HTTP response to the client which includes HTML data. A browser on the client machine renders the HTML data and displays it to the user in the form of an HTML (i.e. web) page. This entire process may be initiated by the user at the click of a button, such as, for example, by clicking a mouse button on a URL link. However, the desired information will typically not be displayed instantaneously. Rather, the user typically is required to wait a time interval (referred to as the end-user experienced response time) until the desired information is retrieved from the server system and displayed on the client machine. This delay is undesirable. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it is generally desirable to reduce the end-user experienced response time.